Des bébés et des paris
by Lorrym
Summary: [Traduction] Harry est enceinte... Mais qui est le père ? La Gazette du Sorcier décide d'ouvrir les paris... Quelles sont leurs chances de se tromper ? Warnings – Mpreg, inclut des slash, langage.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. C'est une traduction de la fic de marksmom, "_ Of Babies and Betting Pools" _. Si vous avez des bases en anglais, passez sur son profil, il y a un paquet de fics aussi géniales les unes que les autres. Vous pouvez lui mettre les reviews directement si vous parlez anglais, ça lui fera vraiment plaisir ! \o/_

 _Ah et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais vous le savez déjà bien sûr._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

" Très bien tout le monde... Hum... Silence ! Merci à tous d'être venus à cette réunion inattendue du Club des Frères Weasley plus Harry et Drago. Comme vous l'avez sûrement entendu, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ a démasqué la grossesse de notre cher Harry. Comme vous ne l'avez sûrement _**pas**_ entendu, ils ont actuellement ouvert des paris sûr l'identité de l'autre père. "

Fred Weasley regarda autour de lui tandis que les autres membre du club exprimèrent leur indignation bruyamment.

" Je sais, je sais... Mais, il y a un bon côté à ça. "

Face aux sons d'incrédulités, il leva les main sereinement.

" S'il vous plaît tout le monde, s'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi continuer. Le côté positif de ces paris est que cinquante pour cents de l'argent mis en jeu va revenir de droit au gagnant et le reste va revenir à Harry, comme ça il pourra acheter toutes ces broutilles que les bébés possèdent. Oui, je sais qu'il est un des deux sorciers les plus riches d'Angleterre et que le deuxième est lui aussi assis dans cette pièce, " Drago se leva et fit une révérence, " mais c'est le décret que _La Gazette du Sorcier_ a instauré. Ce qu'on doit décider est la façon dont on va manipuler ça. "

Fred s'assit et écouta ses frères et leurs partenaires respectives proposer d'exploser les bureaux de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

" Aussi bien que j'aime votre idée, car ces journalistes sont une vraie plaie, je ne pense pas que les faire sauter soit une option faisable. Je pense que nos amis farceurs peuvent nous proposer un plan avec lequel nous nous amuseront beaucoup mieux. "

Harry se redressa contre son mari et regarda d'un air inquisiteur les dits farceurs.

" Et bien ? "

George se mit à sourire un peu tandis qu'il réfléchit, sourire qui se mit à s'agrandir d'un coup, montrant même ses dents. " Je pense... " dit-il, faisant une pause pour l'effet. " Je pense qu'on devrait augmenter les enjeux de ce paris. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile à faire... Quelles sont les suppositions jusqu'à maintenant ? "

Fred sourit à tout le monde.

" Soyez prêts pour celui-ci les gars. De loin, le potentiel père le plus parié est notre Ronounet adoré. "

Ron fit un grimace de dégoût qui prit fin lorsque Hermione, sa femme depuis trois mois, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

" La place numéro deux est partagée entre George et moi, tandis que la numéro trois revient à... Préparez-vous... Drago Malefoy. "

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent comiquement alors qu'il regardait Fred, incrédule. " C'est une blague ! " Il se tourna vers Harry. " Pas que tu sois moche ou quoi que ce soit Harry, mais j'ai déjà mon Weasley. "

Harry rigola. " Ça va Drago, j'ai compris. Je n'échangerai mon Weasley pour rien au monde. "

Le mari d'Harry ricana légèrement avant de se tourner vers son frère.

" Hé ! Ils parlent de nous comme si on n'était que de simples cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Bon, comment on sabote ces paris ? "

George sourit de nouveau. " Et bien, mon frère, j'ai une idée... Mais je vais avoir besoin de plus d'hommes ici pour faire le boulot correctement. " Il regarda Drago. " Qui parmi les Serpentards encore en vie ferai-tu assez confiance pour être seul avec Harry, sans supervision ? "

Harry et Drago parlèrent en même temps : " Blaise Zabini. "

George hocha la tête. " Emmenez-le ici... Utilisez la cheminée du salon. " Drago se leva et parti dans la pièce d'à côté. " Hermione, peux-tu faire venir Neville Londubat ? " Elle acquiesça et se leva pour utiliser la cheminée placée au bout de la cuisine. Ensuite, le Weasley regarda directement Harry. " Peux-tu inviter Remus et Rogue ici ? "

Le sourire d'Harry était au bord de dépasser de son visage tant il était grand.

" Si tu est en train de penser à ce que je pense, Remus nous suivra, mais je ne suis pas trop sûr pour Sev. "

Il réfléchit un moment.

" Là encore, il pourrait... Il a un sens de l'humour un peu tordu ". Il se leva et s'engagea dans les escaliers menant à la chambre de Molly et d'Arthur pour utiliser leur cheminée.

Ce fut Hermione qui revint la première, suivie de Neville et de sa femme, Luna. Les chaises furent ensorcelées pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir. Neville s'empresse d'aider Luna qui était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux à s'asseoir sur un chaise, puis prit la plus proche de cette dernière.

" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je pensais que ces petites réunions n'étaient réservées qu'aux Weasley. "

Ron ricana. " Oh, elles le sont d'habitude, mais celle-là est différente. Nous vous expliqueront quand tout le monde sera arrivé. "

Drago revint dans la pièce suivi d'un Blaise Zabini hilare. " Des paris ? Qui a imaginé ça ? Potter ne possède pas le journal ? Pourquoi il ne les a pas arrêté ? "

" Je ne voulais pas jouer au rabat-joie, " répondit Harry tandis qu'il rentrai dans la pièce. " Je le savais depuis quelques jours, mais l'éditeur m'a supplié de les laisser faire. " Ajouta-t-il en regardant régulièrement Luna Londubat qui haussait des épaules.

" Je pensais que ça serait intéressant, même si je connais déjà la réponse. Les paris ont tournés clandestinement dans le bureau depuis que ta grossesse a été sue. "

Quelques instants plus tard, la cheminée de la cuisine sembla exploser alors que Remus Lupin et son mari, Severus Rogue en sortirent.

" Potter, j'espère que cela vaut le temps que je te donne, j'ai du mettre un sort de stase sur la potion que je brassais pour Pompom. "

" Oh ça le vaudra, Sev. Très bien, on est tous là maintenant, tu peux continuer George. "

Il regarda à travers la salle, son regard bleu vif s'arrêtant sur certains hommes avant de continuer de parler : " Mon plan implique tout le monde, hétéro, bi et gays sans exceptions. Nous escorterons Harry, un homme par semaine et un différent à chaque semaine. Nous avons recueillis certaines des personnes les plus improbables dans cette pièce même si la seule personne la plus improbable pour moi est Lucius Malefoy. "

" Bon sang non ! Il me déteste ! Je serai mort avant que la première heure ne se termine ! "

" Je sais, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas suggéré à Drago de le faire venir. "

" Il ne parle à personne depuis que j'ai décidé de me marier avec celui que j'aime, ça n'aide pas vraiment ". Drago regarda son futur mari et lui vola un baiser. L'homme rougit violemment et l'embrassa en retour.

" Ooh ! Je ne savais pas que _tu_ pouvais rougir comme ça ! " s'écria Hermione au pauvre homme.

" Les gens... On va partir là dessus. Je pense que la personne la plus prévisible, d'après l'opinion du public, devrai le faire en premier... C'est toi, Ron. "

Ce dernier hocha la tête et sourit à son meilleur ami. " Il semble que tu sois coincé avec moi, Harry. "

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. " Très bien... Le suivant ? "

George laissa son regard divaguer sur les hommes assis dans la pièce, la plupart détournant le regard sous le poids de ses yeux bleus.

" Percy. "

Le troisième Weasley le plus âgé regarda son jeune frère et soupira. "Bien. Je préviendrai Pénélope, comme ça elle ne m'ensorcellera pas... Et je lui dirai de tenir la Gazette loin des enfants. "

" Suivi de... " George continua de regarder chaque homme tour à tour. " Bill. "

Le briseur de sort de Gringott sourit et hocha la tête.

" Le prochain sera... Blaise. "

Le Serpentard à la peau foncée rigola. " Il semblerai que j'ai enfin trouvé comment te faire passer du bon temps, hein Potter ? "

Harry sourit tandis que le bras de son mari se resserra contre lui. " Ouais, mais souviens toi que Pansy te tuerai si tu essayes quoi que ce soit. " L'homme sourcilla mais lui donna raison, provoquant les rires des autres hommes. La dernière chose que Blaise voulait faire était provoquer sa bien aimée mais néanmoins très impulsive femme il n'avait été que trop de fois le destinataire de ses sortilèges pour oser s'y risquer de nouveau.

" Très bien, ensuite nous passerons à... Neville. "

L'herboriste rougit mais accepta. Luna tapota son bras.

" Tu t'amusera j'en suis sûre... Tu disais justement que ça te manquais de ne plus voir Harry autant qu'avant. "

" Tout ira bien, Nev, " le rassura Harry. " Une fois que tout ça sera fini, tu aura tout le temps que tu voudra pour prouver au monde des Sorciers que tu n'es pas vraiment gay." La salle entière se mit à rire alors que le visage de Neville tourna vers un rouge vibrant digne des Weasley.

" Je serai le suivant, après Neville. " Dit George après que tout le monde se fut calmé.

" À vrai dire, mon merveilleux et magnifique frère, " l'interrompit Fred, " Je pense, rien que pour embrouiller tout le monde, que nous devrions y aller tout les deux avec lui. "

Les yeux d'Harry écarquillèrent " Bon sang ! Vous deux en même temps ? Achevez-moi maintenant ! "

Cependant, tout le monde fut d'accord avec les jumeaux, obligeant Harry à devoir faire l'expérience seul avec Fred et George.

" Ne t'en fait pas Harry, on t'aimes bien... "

" Et de toute façon, on veut que notre neveu ou nièce arrive indemne... "

" Donc nous irons doucement avec toi... "

" Mais rien que pour cette fois. "

Un silence de mort de la part d'Harry fut la seule réponse pour saluer cette déclaration dite à la fameuse manière des jumeaux; alternativement. Bien qu'il eut pâlit, Harry accepta. Son mari resserra encore une fois ses bras autour de lui et embrassa son cou.

" Tout ira bien mon amour. Ils savent très bien ce dont je serai capable si ils te faisant du mal. "

" Qui est le suivant ? "

George sourit largement tandis que ses yeux dérivèrent sur la personne _**la plus**_ inattendue du groupe. Severus gémit légèrement mais hocha la tête. " Pourrai-je espérer que tu ne te contentes que d'une session tardive de cours sur les potions ? " Harry secoua la tête. " Lire tranquillement ? " De nouveau, Harry secoua la tête. " Alors quoi ? "

Harry ricana au visage du mari de son nouveau parrain. " Une séance de shopping. Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe de toute façon et la plupart de mes affaires ne me vont plus ces temps ci. On va faire du shopping. " L'homme le plus âgé grogna une nouvelle fois et tapa sa tête contre la table dans un bruit sourd.

Remus prit la parole. " Je suggère que j'y aille en dernier. "

Harry le regarda curieusement. " Pourquoi, Remus ? "

Le dernier Maraudeur sourit diaboliquement. " Parce qu'en même temps, je leur montrerai de quoi être stupéfié. " Harry et son mari comprirent de quoi le loup-garou parlai sous les regards interrogatifs des autres. D'un coup, les exclamations et les félicitations retentirent dans la pièce.

" Donc, Charlie, ça veut dire que tu y vas après Severus. "

" Et j'y vais après Charlie ? " Dit Drago en songeant que c'était vraiment un bon plan. Cela ferai définitivement douter tout le monde sur qui l'autre père du bébé d'Harry pouvait être, et qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec tout ces hommes.

Les idées commencèrent à surgir autour de la table, stimulés par les commentaires de Remus et des jumeaux. Harry se redressa contre le large torse de son mari et soupira joyeusement. Ça promettais être _ **drôle**_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Excusez-moi pour le retard, avec les cours j'ai eu du mal à trouver le bon moment pour poster ^^"_

 _En tout cas merci pour toutes les reviews, je les transmettrais à l'auteur !_

 _P.S : C'est une fic en 3 chapitres_

~ OOooOO ~

Ron avait instauré plusieurs règles à leur sortie du dimanche. " Désolé mec, mais pas question de t'embrasser. Se tenir la main, ça passe tout comme le bras autour de la taille ou des épaules, mais on s'embrasse pas. " Il réfléchi à autre chose. " Et tu ne m'embrasses pas. "

Le mari d'Harry rigola alors que le visage de ce dernier sembla se décomposer.

" Je compenserai quand on sera à la maison, mon amour. "

Ron et Harry quittèrent le bureau ce dimanche là par le réseau de Cheminées. Ils atterrirent au Chaudron Baveur, main dans la main, provoquant presque une émeute. Tout le monde se précipita de table en table déposant à chacun de l'argent de façon si bruyante que Tom, le barman, dû demander à tous de se calmer. Le temps que l'endroit redevienne calme, Harry et Ron était déjà sorti au Chemin de Traverse.

Ils furent suivis par différents journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier et pas Xenophilius Lovegood du Chicaneur. Bien que ce dernier ayant pourtant été averti de la supercherie, sa présence s'expliquait par la promesse faite à sa fille d'écrire des articles sur ces " rendez-vous " et de publier les cotes de chacun.

Le restaurant dû maîtriser la foule que Ron et Harry arrivèrent pour dîner suite à la réservation faîte plus tôt.

Tout le monde voulut voir le Garçon Enceinte Qui A Survécu et son rendez-vous manger et choisir leur dessert. Le gérant du restaurant eut assez de bon sens de prendre en note ce que Harry et Ron commandèrent et leur offrit assez de spécialités du restaurant pour le reste de la semaine. Après le dîner, Ron et Harry remontèrent le Chemin de Traverse main dans la main et rentrèrent à la maison.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Terrier, ils manquèrent de tomber à cause de leur fou rire. Ils racontèrent à la foule d'amis qui s'était rassemblée là ce qui s'était passé et les commentaires qu'ils avaient entendus. Le mari d'Harry tint sa promesse de rattraper le manque de baiser durant le " rendez-vous " et Hermione s'assura que Ron ait sa part lui aussi.

~ OOooOO ~

Percy arriva pour récupérer Harry le dimanche suivant pour leur " rendez-vous ". Il était accompagné de sa femme, Pénélope, qui était secouée par ses rires. " Il m'en a parlé seulement cette nuit. J'ai du envoyer les enfants chez Maman pour la journée, je voulais être là quand il rentrerai. Je ne peux pas attendre la réaction de la presse là dessus ! "

Percy tendit le bras vers Harry et émit les mêmes consignes que Ron la semaine précédente : " En aucun cas tu ne m'embrasses. " Harry regarda son mari une nouvelle fois et reçu la même promesse que précédemment : " Quand tu rentreras, Harry. "

Percy et Harry arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur et, encore une fois, les personnes présentes enragèrent. Tom jeta à Harry un regard lassé et Harry contourna le bar pour lui parler. Le visage de Tom s'illumina et il failli rire quand Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait. Il accepta de les aider et de faire comme si il ignorai tout de la situation.

Percy offrit son bras à Harry et ils marchèrent dans le Chemin de Traverse. Percy avait arrangé un pic-nic pour l'occasion. Tout était déjà là, même le champagne en guise de boisson, au lieu du traditionnel jus de citrouille ou de la bièraubeurre. Ils profitèrent de leur buffet que Percy avait choisi spécialement en fonction des goûts d'Harry : il avait demandé à son frère quels étaient les plats que celui-ci aimait et avait choisi en fonction de ses réponses. Ils burent leur coupe de champagne tout en parlant du bébé, comme les prénoms possibles ou quel sexe ils aimeraient que le bébé soit. Le journalistes assis sur les bancs proches d'eux s'empressaient de noter tout ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre de leur conversation ceux qui étaient trop loin se virent obligés d'utiliser les Oreilles extensibles, un produit de la boutique Weasley. Le couple d'une journée rentra au Terrier, rigolant des clients du bar qui avaient failli tomber à force d'essayer de voir une dernière fois le " couple ".

~ OOooOO ~

Bill refusait de dire à Harry où il l'emmènerait pour leur " rendez-vous ", il voulait en faire une surprise. Il enroula son bras autour des épaules d'Harry pendant qu'ils marchaient et Harry glissa son bras autour de la taille de Bill, le faisant se pencher légèrement vers lui.

Ils gagnèrent de plus en plus d'attention alors qu'ils marchèrent à travers la foule de la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse et Bill jura que au moins quatre de ceux qui les suivaient travaillaient pour _La Gazette_. Xeno Lovegood était déjà là, Luna lui ayant dit plus tôt où ils allaient. Il guida Harry dans un bâtiment d'allure récente au bout de la rue et savoura le visage d'Harry qui s'illumina comme celui d'un enfant.

" Je ne suis jamais allé dans une salle d'arcade ! Merci, Bill ! Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ici ? "

" Tout ce que tu veux, Harry. "

Ils jouèrent donc à des jeux et gagnèrent des lots, le meilleur étant le gros dragon noir et vert qui rappela à Harry le Magyar à pointes qu'il avait du battre au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ils mangèrent de la Barbe à papa et flânèrent un moment avant de prendre quelque chose à manger au café d'à côté, tout en se tenant la main. Ils passèrent une bonne parti de leur après-midi dans la salle d'arcade et plus le temps passait, plus ils étaient contrains de rétrécir leurs prix afin qu'ils rentrent tous dans le sac gentillement offert par le propriétaire de la salle, aux anges face à cette affluence soudaine.

Ils remontèrent l'allée du Chaudron Baveur et rentrèrent au Terrier par les cheminées, heureux mais fatigués. Après quelques temps à parler avec tout le monde qui attendait, le mari d'Harry pris dans ses bras l'homme endormi et le ramena dans leur chambre. Le Terrier avait du être agrandi un peu par Arthur et Molly afin de pouvoir accueillir tout les enfants qui souhaitaient vivre à cet endroit. Il déposa Harry sur le lit et l'embrassa délicatement.

" Tu t'es bien amusé, ajourd'hui ? "

Harry acquiesça, souriant, juste avant de se rendormir.

~ OOooOO ~

Blaise se pointa au Terrier une bonne heure avant que leur " rendez-vous " ne soit supposé commencer. Il était accompagné de celle qui était sa femme depuis bientôt deux ans, Pansy Zabini, née Parkinson. Elle s'assit face à la table de la cuisine avec un Blaise étrangement contenu.

" Très bien Potter... Weasley... Peu importe comment tu veux qu'on t'appelles... " Il sourit à Harry, l'effrayant légèrement. " J'ai accepté de faire partie de ça uniquement parce que je veux voir comment les gens réagiraient si tu étais mon mari. Pas de trucs drôles, pas de bisous, pas de câlin... Se tenir la main, OK, mais c'est la seule chose que j'accepte, compris ? "

Harry hocha la tête une seule fois. La jalousie de Pansy pourrait-être l'unique problème de " rendez-vous " d'aujourd'hui.

" Pansy, je suis marié à un homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais _**ton**_ mari ? Je lui ai déjà dit non lorsqu'on était à Poudlard alors pourquoi est-ce que je changerai d'avis maintenant et ruinerai non seulement mon merveilleux mariage, mais le tiens en plus ? "

Pansy sembla se détendre. " Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. " Elle se tourna vers le mari d'Harry et lui dit : " Comment tu fais quand tout le monde traîne autour de lui ? Blaise et moi sommes mariés depuis deux ans et je n'arrive toujours pas à tolérer qu'un homme ou une femme lui dise qu'il est beau et lui demandent si il a déjà pensé à tromper son bulldog qui lui sert de femme. "

Blaise se raidit et enroula ses bras autour de Pansy, la serrant étroitement. " Ne laisses plus _**jamais**_ t'entendre dire que tu penses ça de toi. Tu es _**magnifique**_! D'ailleurs, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as dit oui quand je t'ai demandé en mariage. "

Le mari d'Harry posa sa main sur celle de Pansy. " Tu ne peux pas t'y habituer, c'est impossible. Mais je me rassure en sachant qu'Harry m'aime. Tu devrais faire la même chose n'importe qui en vous voyant sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'amour entre vous. "

En vérité, Pansy n'était certainement pas la plus belle femme du monde, mais elle l'était aux yeux de Blaise qui l'aimait passionnément. Le visage de ce dernier s'illuminait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il était proche d'elle et lorsqu'il ne l'était pas, il semblait constamment perdu et abattu.

Le rendez-vous de cette semaine là, par un accord silencieux entre Blaise et Harry, fut court et alla droit au but. Ils mangèrent, se tinrent la main sur la table et permirent à la presse de prendre autant de note que le temps leur permirent. Ils rentrèrent au Terrier au bout de deux heures. Ils purent constater le soulagement de Pansy et sa joie quand son mari lui revint de droit. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joie d'Harry.

" Merci pour ta compréhension. "

Il lui retourna le baiser et serra la main de Blaise. Ce fut bien la seule semaine où il n'y eut pas d'autres sorties il ne voulait pas rendre Pansy folle ou briser le mariage de Blaise.

~ OOooOO ~

Neville du échanger sa semaine avec Fred et George car Luna accoucha à ce moment là, donnant naissance à un magnifique petit garçon.

Les jumeaux décidèrent d'emmener une nouvelle fois Harry à la salle d'arcade où Bill l'avait emmené. Ce dernier avait dit à tout le monde à quel point Harry avait adoré ce moment là bas, et ils voulaient être sûrs qu'Harry apprécie autant ce rendez-vous. Ils jouèrent à des jeux, apprirent à Harry à jouer au ski-ball*. Ensuite, ils emmenèrent Harry faire un tour dans quasiment toutes les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, leur permettant ainsi d'être vus de tout le monde présent ce jour-là.

Les propriétaire des boutiques dirent à plusieurs reprises que la présence d'Harry au Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard avait énormément boosté leurs ventes et ils le remercièrent pour ça. Quelques uns réalisèrent ce qu'il se passait et rirent lorsque le trio passa le pas de leur porte, suivi de leurs journalistes personnels.

Une fois encore, Harry fut épuisé en rentrant au Terrier. Son mari ricana discrètement lorsque celui ci tomba dans ses bras.

" Rappelles-moi de ne plus jamais refaire ça. Ils sont épuisants ! Ils m'ont fait passer dans chaque boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. "

Son mari embrassa son front et le tira sur ses genoux. " Je te le promet mon amour, mais prend-ça pour un entraînement pour quand ce petit bonhomme sera assez vieux pour vouloir faire du shopping ." Il plaça sa main sur le ventre rond et bien visible d'Harry.

Harry se pencha et l'embrassa, blotti son torse et s'endormit en quelques secondes.

~ OOooOO ~

 _*ski-ball : une arcade où on doit faire rouler une balle sur une plate forme montante de façon à faire atterrir celle-ci dans des ronds de différentes tailles et donc qui valent un certains nombres de points. On n'a pas vraiment de nom pour ce jeu en France (on le trouve surtout en fête forraine)._


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà le dernier chapitre ! \o/_

 _Vous allez (enfin) savoir qui est ce fameux père !_

* * *

Harry était soulagé de savoir que Neville allait simplement l'emmener dîner après l'expérience avec les jumeaux la semaine précédente, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir assez de force pour se balader à travers le Chemin de Traverses cette semaine. Neville et Luna arrivèrent au Terrier faire une visite rapide avant le rendez-vous. Luna était fière de montrer son fils maintenant âgé d'une semaine quand Fred entra dans la pièce, secouant la dernière édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans les airs.

" Quelqu'un a enfin remarqué que certains des hommes étaient déjà mariés ! Et ça n'a prit à ce génie que cinq semaines ! "

Il rigola face au regard noir de Luna.

" Ils n'étaient pas supposé en parler avant que tout les rendez-vous n'aient eu lieux. Je leurs ait dit de se tenir à distance de cette histoire car je voulais voir ce qu'il se passerai ensuite. Je vais devoir en parler à cet idiot de Finnigan. " Pesta Luna.

" Seamus Finnigan ? "

" Mmhmm. Il a tout découvert après le " rendez-vous " d'Harry et Percy. Il ne sais pas que Harry est marié vu qu'ils sont assez discrets là dessus, mais il sait qu'il n'est pas du genre à coucher avec un mec marié. Le seul qui ait été marié après qu'Harry soit tombé enceinte est Ron, donc il est toujours dans la course. "

Elle regarda Harry.

" Est-ce que le mariage de Remus et du Professeur Rogue est connu ? "

" Non, il n'ont pas informé la presse de leur mariage. Donc, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Le rendez-vous avec Neville est aujourd'hui et _La Gazette_ sait déjà que tu est mariée avec lui. "

Drago arriva et nota l'expression présente sur le visage de tout le monde. " Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? "

Harry expliqua la situation au jeune homme et fut surpris de voir une expression calculatrice sur son visage. " À quoi tu penses ? "

Drago se tourna vers Neville. " Où a tu prévu d'emmener Harry aujourd'hui ? "

" Juste au nouveau restaurant italien du Chemin de Traverses... Pourquoi ? "

" Voilà ce qu'on va faire... "

~ OOooOO ~

Quand Harry débarqua au Chaudron Baveur dans les bras de Drago, la pièce fut complètement silencieux. Ils savaient que _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait ouvert des paris sur Drago comme potentiel père, mais aucun d'entre eux ne pensait réellement que Harry pour être avec l'ancien Serpentard. Bien que Drago n'eut jamais été un Mangemort et qu'il n'avait eut la marque de son plein grès, il restait dans l'esprit de tous associé à son infâme père. Harry fit un clin d'œil à Tom en sortant du bar , plus pour le rassurer qu'autre chose le barman avait en effet cette expression inquiète depuis qu'il les avait aperçu mais fut soulagé rapidement. Tom se calma en reprenant son habituelle impassibilité et continua d'essuyer son bar.

Quand ils atteignirent le restaurant, Xeno fut surpris de voir Drago mais sut qu'il aurait le droit à l'histoire complète de la part de Luna d'ici la fin de la soirée. Harry et Drago s'assirent près l'un de l'autre se tenant la main et se penchant occasionnellement pour se rapprocher. Ils avaient prévus de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin cette fois-ci, avec la permission de leurs Weasley respectifs bien sûr. Les journalistes bavaient presque en prenant des notes. Un silence abasourdi régnait dans la salle lorsque Harry se pencha et embrassa le cou de Drago. Le seul bruit qu'on pouvais entendre étaient les plumes qui écrivaient frénétiquement sur les parchemins.

Ils finirent leur repas et quittèrent le restaurant, laissant derrière eux un fort pourboire pour le pauvre serveur qui avait dû gérer les journalistes après leur départ. Le silence régna une nouvelle fois sur le Chaudron Baveur lorsqu'ils y entrèrent. Un journaliste entreprenant et rapide avait quitté le restaurant avant le couple et avait parlé du baisé aux clients du bar. Plusieurs furent déçus qu'Harry choisisse le fils d'un Mangemort reconnu, mais ils savaient tous qu'il pardonneraient Harry pour cela... C'était le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, après tout, et il les avait tous sauvés.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au Terrier, il s'effondrèrent presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs éclats de rires attirant tout le monde dans la salle. Après que le mari d'Harry eut installé ce dernier sur ses genoux, la séance de questionnement commença. Ils savaient que ce rendez-vous était allé plus loin que n'importe quel autre et donnerai le ton pour les suivants. Tout le monde ricana lorsqu'ils prirent connaissance du silence du Chaudron Baveur et des réactions des journalistes après le baiser. La cheminée s'activa, laissant apparaître Xeno Lovegood sur le tapis en face du groupe.

" Vous avez tout loupé, les garçons ! Je n'ai jamais entendu autant de charabia que lorsque vous avez quitté le restaurant. Aucun de ces journalistes de savait quoi dire, ils étaient tous assis là à essayer d'enchaîner des mots pour faire une phrase complète. Ce rendez-vous valait vraiment les efforts que vous avez dû faire ! " Il regarda Harry et fronça les sourcils. " Comment comptes-tu surpasser ce rendez-vous ? "

Harry ricana en pensant à son " rencart " suivant.

" Severus est le suivant, et on va faire du shopping, je ne sais pas comment on va surpasser ça. "

Ils furent interrompu par le son de la cheminée de la cuisine. Severus apparu, suivi de son mari.

" Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Maintenant je vais devoir intensifier mes efforts pour que ma farce soit meilleure que celle de Drago ! "

" Comment l'as-tu su aussi vite ? "

" Minerva était au restaurant avec sa fille et son beau-fils quand Drago et toi êtes arrivés. Ils ont suivi toute l'histoire avant de rentrer à Poudlard et elle est venue me voir immédiatement pour me faire savoir que tu avais embrassé mon filleul en public. Elle était vraiment contrariée, elle pensait que tu trompais ton mari alors j'ai dû tout lui expliquer. Une fois qu'elle a eu fini de rire, elle m'a demandé comment je comptais faire mieux que Drago. "

Remus s'arrêta de rire à ce moment là et pris la main de son mari. " À vrai dire Sev, je ne pense pas que tu ais à faire beaucoup n'importe quel signe d'émotion de ta part provoquerai beaucoup. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de faire comme quand on est ensemble... Tenir la main ou mettre to bras autour de sa taille, et éventuellement un petit sourire. Tu vas seulement faire du shopping, c'est pas vraiment une sortie romantique. "

Severus hocha la tête, visualisant ce qu'il aurait à faire pour que les gens remarquent leurs interactions. " Je pense que je peux le faire. Lequel tu préfère Harry ? Tenir ma main ou mon bras autour de ta taille ? "

" Oh, soyons fous... Le bras autour de la taille. Personne n'attendra ça de ta part, et encore moins dans un lieu public. Juste, essayes de garder tes commentaires sarcastiques pour toi. "

Severus soupira. " Ça va me demander beaucoup d'efforts. "

Tout le monde fut choqué d'entendre un rire léger de a part d'un homme pourtant impassible. " Je pense qu'on pourra s'en sortir admirablement. Aussi loin que je n'ai pas à t'embrasser, ça m'ira. "

" Pas de baiser Sev, " confirma Remus. " Laisses juste ton bras autour de se taille et tout ira bien. "

Severus acquiesça et, prenant la main de son mari, pris la cheminée pour retourner à Poudlard. Tout le monde regarda Harry, choqué.

" Quoi, vous ne l'avez jamais entendu rire avant ? Il rit... Il sourit aussi. C'est fou ce que Remus a fait sur lui. "

~ OOooOO ~

Maintenant, la plupart des clients du bars attendaient Harry dans les bras d'un homme différent chaque semaine. Ils pariaient sur qui le prochain homme serai. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'avaient parié sur Severus Rogue. Quand Severus franchi la cheminée et se tourna pour prendre la main d'Harry, le bar entier failli exploser. En l'espace de deux semaines, Harry s'était montré avec deux Serpentards, même si celui ci était différent... Il était un _**mangemort.**_ Ils savaient tous que Severus était un espion pour Dumbledore, mais il possédait tout de même la marque sur son bras. Tom haussa un sourcil et le laissa retomber lorsque Harry secoua la tête légèrement. Il était vraiment soulagé Severus Rogue n'était pas un père approprié pour le bébé d'Harry. Ce dernier avait vingt ans de moins que le professeur et il avait été son élève à Poudlard. L'histoire de mangemort n'importait pas Tom, mais la différence d'âge si.

Ils partirent rapidement du bar et partirent au Chemin de Traverse. Ils allèrent chez Madame Guipure en premier, pour acheter des robes de paternité pour Harry et un lot de nouvelles robes pour Severus. Il accepta, néanmoins après de nombreuses plaintes, d'acheter un lot de robes qui n'étaient _**pas**_ noires. Il choisit un vert foncé -tirant vers le noir bien sûr-, surprenant la propriétaire de la boutique. Après ça, ils allèrent dans une boutique spécialisée dans les vêtements de paternité, et achetèrent autant de robes qu'Harry aurait besoin de mettre. Ils marchèrent, avec les bras de chacun autour de la taille de l'autre et Severus aida même Harry à choisir certaines choses qu'ils pensait aller le mieux avec les couleurs de ce dernier.

Ensuite, ils partirent chez le tailleur, de façon à ce que Severus ait quelques vêtements autre que noirs pour lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent manger un peu au café avant de partir pour acheter quelques ingrédients de potion pour renflouer le stock de Severus. Le dernier endroit où ils allèrent fut chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter quelques livre à lire pour Harry après la naissance du bébé. Ils rentrèrent au bar et furent accueillis par un silence amer et plein de haine, puis retournèrent au Terrier

" C'était... gênant. " Severus secoua ses épaules comme pour se débarrasser du sentiment présent. " Tu as dû traverser ça pendant que tu étais à Poudlard ? "

" Des fois... La plupart du temps, c'était l'inverse. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui était le pire. "

" Et bien je dois dire que je te respecte pour ça, Harry. Je n'aurai pas été capable de gérer ça en plus si jeune. "

" Le pire était après le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Et après, quand il a été prouvé que j'avais raison, tout a encore changé. Je suis passé par là plusieurs fois. Et ça n'a jamais été mieux. "

Ils répondirent à quelques questions puis Severus et Remus se préparèrent à partir. Severus fut stoppé par George avant qu'il ne parte.

" Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que ça se passerai comme ça. Je ne vous aurais suggéré si je l'avais su. "

" Merci, Mr. Weasley. J'apprécie vos excuses, mais elles ne sont pas nécessaires. J'ai complètement apprécié ma... sortie avec Harry aujourd'hui. Ça m'a permis de constater comment il est traité lorsqu'il sort en public. En plus de ça, j'ai découvert qu'il existait d'autres couleurs que le noir dans ce monde. "

Il réussi à étourdir George en lui souriant avant de rentrer à Poudlard via la cheminée.

~ OOooOO ~

Charlie s'était arrangé pour emmener Harry à une autre sortie shopping. Ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur et rigolèrent presque au soulagement que la plupart des clients du bar exprimèrent. Ils espéraient secrètement qu'Harry ne revienne pas avec Severus une nouvelle fois ils auraient vraiment eu peur si il l'avait fait. Voir Harry avec l'ancien Mangemort la semaine précédente avait fait naître en eux un soupçon de folie. Pourquoi leur Golden Boy aurai choisi d'être avec lui ?

Charlie guida Harry devant Tom, sans lui donner à aucun moment de clin d'œil ou quoi que ce soit Tom leva les sourcils face à ça, mais recommença de nettoyer son bar, laissant son imagination vagabonder. Il n'y en avait que deux où il n'avait reçu aucun clin d'œil ou autre signe et il se demandait lequel cela pouvait bien être. Il savait que ce n'était pas le plus jeune des rouquin, il était déjà marié et Tom savait qu'Hermione Weasley était une bonne dame elle ne se serait pas mariée à lui si il avait fait un enfant à un autre. Le compagnon Zabini était marié à petite moche Parkinson et il savait que Percy Weasley était marié lui aussi. Comme tout bon barman, Tom savait que les clients avaient juste.

Charlie ralenti son rythme une fois dans le Chemin de Traverse.

" Pourquoi tu m'as bousculé ? " Demanda Harry. " Tu m'as presque décroché le bras ! "

" Désolé, Harry... Je voulais juste sortir de là au plus vite. Je déteste être dévisagé, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour gérer ça. "

" Tu t'y habitue après un moment. Tu ferai _**mieux**_ de t'y habituer aussi, d'abord. "

" Je sais, je sais. Maintenant, amusons-nous ! "

Charlie enroula son bras autour de l'épaule d'Harry et l'attira pour un câlin. Harry ricana et mis ses bras autour de Charlie, le câlinant en retour. La foule commençait à se former et il était temps pour la performance.

Il emmena Harry dans une boutique vendant des objets et des fournitures pour les bébés et jeunes enfants. Ils passèrent la grande partie de leur journée dans ce magasin, prenant leur temps et regardant tout en détail. Une préposée les suivait de près et fit une liste de tout ce qu'Harry disais souhaiter pour le bébé et des choses qu'il voulait en plus de ce qu'il avait besoin. Elle était tellement excitée de pouvoir aider le Garçon Qui A Survécu qu'elle ne pouvais contenir sa joie. Ils quittèrent le magasin avec Harry promettant de revenir un peu avant son accouchement, de faço à acheter ce qu'il voulait.

Charlie guida un Harry fatigué vers le Chaudron Baveur mais s'arrêta à la boutique de glace de Florian Fortarôme. Il proposa une chaise à Harry en extérieur et entra commander des glaces pour eux deux. Il revint avec la plus grosse crème glacée qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu... avec uniquement une cuillère. Il regarda Charlie de façon inquisitoire et reçu pour toute réponse un hochement de tête et un sourire. Charlie pris une première cuillère puis la déposa pour qu'Harry puisse la prendre, tout en gardant une main sur le bout de la cuillère. Harry la pris rapidement et rencontra ses yeux alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour en prendre une bouchée. Il dû contrôler avec difficulté son rire quand il vit la lueur moqueuse dans les yeux bleus de Charlie.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, Charlie nourrissant un peu Harry avant d'en prendre lui-même une bouchée, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de glace. Ils en eurent assez de la foule et des passants regardant leur manège et il était de plus en plus dur de contrôler leurs rires. Xeno le remarqua et cacha son sourire avec sa main. Il ne savait pas lequel des Weasley était le père du bébé mais il espérait que ce soit celui-là. Il semblait être connecté à Harry plus que les autres. Le seul autre qui s'en rapprochai était le grand aux longs cheveux qui l'avait emmené à la salle d'arcade. Il espérait que ça en soit un des deux, Harry méritait d'être heureux.

~ OOooOO ~

Harry avait encore deux semaines de rencart et il n'en pouvais plus d'attendre que tout cela finisse... Il en était malade de devoir toujours faire attention à ce qu'il disait et faisais lorsqu'il y avait des gens à proximité. Il était impatient que la naissance du bébé arrive il ou elle commençait a prendre de plus en plus de place et avait décidé de s'installer sur la vessie d'Harry. Drago lui avait dit qu'ils iraient acheter des choses pour le bébé pendant leur second rencart il avait promit qu'ils s'arrêteraient et feraient des poses dès qu'Harry en aurait besoin.

Ils apparurent au Chaudron Baveur, encore une fois dans un silence de mort. Tom secoua la tête et réprima un sourire. Il savait que le jeune Malefoy n'était pas le père il l'avait interpellé et lui avait demandé après les avoir vus ensemble durant leur premier rencart. Les clients du bar eux, n'étaient pas au courant bien sûr. L'apparition d'Harry pour la seconde fois avec Drago causa chez la majorité d'entre eux un teint légèrement verdâtre. Pour eux, il devenait de plus en plus évident que Drago _**était**_ le père inconnu du bébé d'Harry. Drago et Harry hochèrent la tête à Tom alors qu'ils sortirent du bar et franchirent la porte de sortie.

Ils retournèrent à la boutique où Charlie avait emmené Harry la semaine précédente et commencèrent à choisir des objets pour les acheter. Ils prirent un berceau, une parure et une table à langer qui faisait commode pour la nouvelle chambre qu'Arthur, Bill et Charlie étaient en train d'ajouter au Terrier. Ils achetèrent un set de duvet et de draps, en même temps que de quoi changer la housse de couette. L'assistant leur promit que la totalité de leurs achats serait livrée au Terrier le week-end suivant.

Après cette séance d'achat, ils partirent dans un magasin de vêtements et se mirent à choisir des tenues pour le bébé dans différentes tailles et dans des couleurs neutres comme le blanc, le vert et le jaune. Harry avait aucune idée de quel sexe il allait avoir; il ne pouvait pouvait plus attendre la surprise. Quelques paires de minuscules chaussures, chaussettes, et beaucoup de couches jetables furent aussi achetées. Ces couches étaient radicalement différentes de celles qu'on pouvait trouver chez les moldus. Elles se pliaient seules et disparaissaient dans un seau à déchet créé spécialement pour et ensorcelé pour repousser les odeurs, peut importe à quel point elles étaient mauvaises.

Pendant ce temps, l'endurance d'Harry commença à diminuer, alors ils décidèrent de prendre un repas anticipé et de retourner au Terrier. Durant tout le repas, ils se tinrent la main et se nourrirent mutuellement avec un peu de leur propre plat. Pour les journalistes, cela sonnait comme une confirmation sur l'identité de l'autre père du bébé d'Harry.

Ils rentrèrent par la cheminée du Terrier lorsqu'ils furent attrapés par leurs petits-amis respectifs puis embrassés et câlinés pendant un certain temps. Le mari d'Harry fut content qu'il ne reste qu'une seule semaine à jouer à ce jeu, ainsi Harry pourrait se reposer tranquillement pour son dernier mois de grossesse. Tout ces exercices commençaient à nuire au jeune homme. D'accord, la nuit qu'il eût la nuit de Dimanche fût merveilleuse, mais Harry s'épuisait de plus en plus rapidement et n'avait pas l'énergie de tenir plus longtemps.

~ OOooOO ~

Remus avait parlé avec le mari d'Harry et ils furent tout les deux d'accord que, vu que lui et Harry étaient manifestement enceintes, ce dernier rencart serait insouciant et non stressant. Remus garda son bras autour de la taille d'Harry pendant qu'ils apparurent au Chaudron Baveur. Tom était déjà au courant de ce rencart, vu qu'il les servirai pour leur repas. Ils prirent une table proche de l'arrière du bar de façon à ce qu'ils puissent sortir facilement si ils en avaient besoin.

Ils purent ressentir le choc qui irradia des clients du bar. Ce vieil homme était u peu mieux que Severus Rogue ne l'était... Mais il était assez vieux pour être le père d'Harry. De plus, il y avait le fait que Remus Lupin était bien évidemment un loup-garou enceinte. Comme Severus Rogue, cet homme n'était pas sur la liste des pères probables et les gens étaient légèrement désorientés par son apparition auprès d'Harry.

Ils prirent leur temps pour manger, parlant de tout et de rien. Ils parlèrent aussi de leurs bébés et de quel sexe ils espéraient qu'ils soient et ils parlèrent du possible manque de vie sexuelles à cause des bébés (encore une fois, en choquant les personnes à portée de voix). Une fois qu'ils ressentir qu'ils eurent passés assez de temps à cet endroit, ils se tirèrent mutuellement pour se mettre debout, partant pour le Chemin de Traverse. Ils marchèrent lentement à travers la rue, prenant leur temps de faire du lèche-vitrine. Harry déclara qu'il avait fait assez de shopping pour la naissance du bébé donc ils se contentèrent de regarder simplement. Pendant leur chemin du retour, ils passèrent par un café Français. Ils commandèrent un dîner léger et, une fois encore, prirent leur temps pour manger. Ce " rencart " portait plus sur de la détente, sans objectif fixé ou comédie trop poussée. Une fois qu'ils sentirent qu'ils s'étaient assez exposés, ils quittèrent le café et le Chemin de Traverse. Harry n'était pas triste de voir cette comédie finir.

~ OOooOO ~

Le dimanche suivant, les clients du Chaudron Baveur attendirent en retenant leur souffle de voir avec qui Harry allait débarquer cette fois. Ils attendirent... et attendirent... et attendirent, mais aucun Harry à l'horizon. Les journalistes de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ étaient perplexes... où était Harry ?

Harry était à la maison, avec son mari qui était à ses pieds. Ils passèrent la journée entière à paresser au soleil et profitant de ne pas avoir à quitter le jardin isolé de Terrier. Cette soirée là, ils eurent le droit au _fish and chips,_ préparé par Molly, qui n'approuvait pas vraiment leur plan de tourner en bourrique tout le monde. Arthur lui, pensait que c'était un coup de maître contre ces paparazzis trop curieux, mais Molly n'était vraiment pas d'accord. Elle trouvait qu'Harry avait déjà fait beaucoup trop et avait stressé le bébé et lui-même.

Ce n'était pas son premier petit-enfant, bien sûr, mais c'était la première grossesse masculine de la famille Weasley depuis presque cent ans. Elle était fière de voir qu'Harry gérait à la perfection, mais elle était déterminée de la pensée qu'il fallait qu'il se détende pour les semaines restantes de sa grossess.

~ OOooOO ~

Trois semaines après la rencart final avec Remus, un article apparu dans Le Chacaneur sur Harry et son bébé. Xeno avait obtenu la seule interview qu'Harry ne donnerai à un journal. Il détaillait comment il se sentait à propos de la publicité accordée à sa grossesse et ajouta que lui et son mari voulaient juste qu'on les laisse profiter du bébé tranquillement lorsqu'il sera né.

 _ **MARI ?**_

Harry Potter était marié ? Mais avec qui ? L'un de ces nombreux hommes avec qui on l'avait aperçu était son mari ? Depuis quand étaient-ils mariés ? Qui était à la cérémoie ?

Tout le monde se mit à jouer au détective. Ils firent une liste des hommes avec qui Harry avait eu un rencart et commencèrent à en écarter. Ils commencèrent évidemment par les hommes déjà mariés... Percy Weasley, Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini. Ils passèrent aux hommes les plus improbables... Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin. Il leur restait donc Drago Malefoy, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley et George Weasley. Un de ces cinq homme était donc le mari d'Harry... Mais lequel ?

Trois jours plus tard, tout le monde avait trouvé.

~ OOooOO ~

 _La Gazette du Sorcier est fière d'annoncer que le propriétaire de ce chic journal, Mr. Harry James Potter et son mari depuis deux ans, Mr. Charles Adam Potter ont été bénis d'un beau garçon. Le bébé, né mercredi 28 août, pesant le poids respectable de 3 kilos 5 mesure 51 centimètres. Ses pères son très fiers d'accueillir l'enfant dans leurs vies. La Gazette du Sorcier en profite pour souhaiter la bienvenue à James Arthur Potter dans ce monde et souhaite le meilleur pour lui et ses parents._

Dans une note plus petite :

 _Le pari que la Gazette du Sorcier a ouvert sur l'identité du père du bébé de Mr. Potter a été remporté par Xenophilius Lovegood, rédacteur du Chicaneur, un journal rival. D'après Mr. Lovegood, " L'alchimie entre ces deux hommes est la plus puissante que je n'ai jamais vue. Je leur souhaite une longue vie et beaucoup de joie aux messieurs Potter et à leur fils, James. " Mr. Lovegood et Mr. Potter ont donné leurs sommes remportées à la Maison Phare des Orphelins de Guerre._

Plus bas sur la page :

 _Mr. et Mme. Arthur Weasley sont fiers d'annoncer le mariage de leur fils aîné, William Arthur dit Bill, avec Mr. Drago Lucius Malefoy. Aucune date n'a actuellement été communiquée pour le mariage, mais nous sommes assurés qu'ils ne seront pas aussi négligent en laissant savoir au monde la date de leurs noces que Messieurs Harry et Charles Potter l'ont été._

 _ **FIN !**_

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Ce chapitre a été plus long à traduire que les autres mais c'était plutôt rigolo !_

 _J'aime bien la façon dont l'auteur a réussi à retranscrire le caractère et les relations entre chaque personnages, et puis les apparitions de Tom et ses réactions sont plutôt drôles à lire x)_

 _Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bye !_


End file.
